<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The girl who could see too much by GrimmCreeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873114">The girl who could see too much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmCreeper/pseuds/GrimmCreeper'>GrimmCreeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't own Naruto, F/M, Infiltration, Just my character, Nightmares, Orochimaru is not happy, Spying, truth comes out, will add more as i go along - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmCreeper/pseuds/GrimmCreeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mya could find any information that someone could ask for. Sometimes the information isn't what they expect it to be. Sasuke asked her to find him any information on Itachi and that is exactly what she did. Though, the outcome might be different since the information that she could find was not what he was expecting. What if he knew the truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Her eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>A girl stood at the top of the mountain, allowing the boys below her to finish their fight. She may have stood there with a black band covering her eyes, but she could easily tell what was going on. She could hear the small difference in the way that they walked, but their screaming ensured that she was right. Her long black hair swayed in the wind as their final attacks hit each other and she knew that the fight was finally over. She heard Sasuke talking slightly and when she figured he had enough time, she jumped down.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” He asked but he never took his eyes off of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to take you to Orochimaru.” She said and he nodded, following her out of the cavern.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Sasuke?” A woman with long black hair, and a black band covering her eyes, said as she balanced the trey of food on her hip as she knocked on the door with her free hand. “Come on, you need to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking into his room, she placed the small tray of food on the table in the corner. “What do you want Mya?” Sasuke asked as he sat up on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to eat, I already said that. Now eat.” She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to come over to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop doing this, it is annoying.” She shrugged at his comment. She sat down on his bed, ensuring that he would eat the food that she had brought him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to stop. Haven’t stopped since I first escorted you here and I won’t stop now.” Sasuke ignored her statement as he began to eat the food that she brought him.</p><p> </p><p>“You truly are annoying.” She smirked, leaning forward and resting her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You got used to it,” He grunted at her and continued to eat what she had brought him. When he was done, he stood up and made his way over to his bed; sitting next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find it?” Pulling the scroll out of her pouch, she handed it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I got some information, but I need to go to the Leaf Village to verify it.” She kept silent after that; she knew that this information would be something that he would need to process.</p><p> </p><p>A few months ago, Sasuke had asked her to find any and all information about his brother. What he was doing, if he was going anywhere and how strong he had gotten throughout the years. She traveled to every place she could, listened to every conversation and that was when she found it. On the outskirts of Konoha, she heard an older woman and an older man speaking about his family massacre. About how Itachi moving around within the Akatsuki could hinder their plans, about how Sasuke leaving the Village hidden in the leaf was not expected.</p><p> </p><p>That was the information that she had brought Sasuke and now she needed to infiltrate Konoha and find out the truth. “We leave in an hour.” Sasuke said, finally looking towards hers. His dark eyes starred at where hers would be shown, if not for the band.</p><p> </p><p>“What will you tell Orochimaru?” She asked, but already guessed the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a fact-finding mission, he doesn’t need to know the truth.” His answer was reasonable. Sasuke didn’t want Orochimaru to hear about her working for him. He already knew that Orochimaru could not teach him anymore, he was planning his next move, when he asked her to help him. Though, his plan might change with the kind of information that she was looking at.</p><p> </p><p>“I will meet you at the opening in an hour.” She said as she grabbed his empty tray and made her way towards the kitchen. Disposing of the tray, she arrived at her room and hastily packed an overnight bag. They were moving at night, so they wouldn’t have to stop to hide from anyone; they would reach Konoha by tomorrow morning. Then they would hide out for the day and then she would infiltrate, Sasuke would most likely come with her, and extract the necessary information.</p><p> </p><p>She tightened the band around her eyes and left, meeting Sasuke at the by the front door; they left and made their way to Konoha. Her guess had been right, they had reached the outskirts of Konoha just a short amount of time before the sun began to rise. “Where will be stay for the day?” She asked, standing on a branch slightly lower than Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>His red eyes scanned the area around them, he had an idea, but he did not want to have to execute it. “Follow me.” He said and jumped towards his left with her quickly following behind him. They landed within an old abandoned house. She knew that Sasuke was nervous to be there, his footsteps were hesitant and slow. Walking up beside him, she grabbed his hand tightly in hers. She knew he hated this type of affection, but it was the only thing that she could think of that might help him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>Yanking his hand out of hers, she smiled when she heard his steps. No longer were they hesitant or slow; they were quick. He knew where he was going, so she followed behind him quietly. Making his way to a room, he sighed at the decorations before him. He had brought them to his childhood room, and he wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do. But they couldn’t sleep outside the walls of Konoha; they would be found. No one ever came to the Uchiha mansion anymore, not after that night. To be honest, he never thought that he would step within these walls again; but here he was.</p><p> </p><p>Laying his sword on the nightstand next to his bed, he laid down on one side; giving Mya enough room so that she could sleep as well. Unwrapping her weapons pouch, she laid it on the nightstand next to Sasuke’s sword. “Are you ready?” She asked as she came to kneel on the bed beside him. He nodded and sat up slightly so that she could sit on her knees and he rested his head on her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get this over with.” He responded as he closed his eyes. Running her hand through his hair, she continued until she heard his breath even out and his heart beat slow. Untying the band around her eyes, she laid it on top of her weapons pouch. Beautiful, green, with specs of gold, hazel eyes starred at the sleeping Sasuke. Her eyes were the trick to her Kekkai Genkai; similar to the Hyuuga Byakugan and the Uchiha Sharingan. That was where the similarities stopped.</p><p> </p><p>The Byakugan allowed the user to see chakra within another’s body and the Sharingan allowed the user the power of illusion and replication of a jutsu. Her eyes were able to see into someone; their memories, their thoughts, anything that she wished to know her eyes were able to find it for her. This is why she kept her eyes covered, she couldn’t activate her Kekkai Genkai, it was always on. So she found a solution, one that honed her other senses and allow her to live a peaceful life.</p><p> </p><p>When Sasuke began to grunt and toss and turn in his sleep, she gripped the side of his head lightly and whispered. “Sasuke, I need you to look at me.” His eyes flashed open and the Sharingan starred back at her. Smiling lightly, she focused on his bright red eyes. They had always drawn her to him, those eyes that could kill; but she was never afraid. She could see it, the nightmare that plagued Sasuke almost every night. The night that he found his family, the time he attempted to fight Itachi but lost, and him going to fight Itachi and dying because he wasn’t strong enough. The nightmare quickly dissipated and when Sasuke’s eyes closed again, he was calm and sleeping soundly.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward, she placed a small kiss on his forehead and moved his head from her lap. Whenever she used this technique on him, she could literally move him, and he would not wake up. Lying next to him on the bed, she allowed herself to relax and succumb to sleep so that tomorrow night, she could finally find Sasuke the information that he was looking for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Truth revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mya groaned as the bed beside her shifted and she curled further into the blanket that was pulled up to her chin. “Wake up, it’s time to go.” Cracking one eye open slowly, she watched as Sasuke walked around his old bedroom. Reaching over to the side, she grabbed the band and secured it around her eyes, finally allowing herself to sit up. “Who are we interrogating?” </p><p> </p><p>“We could use anyone within the council, specifically Danzō Shimua, but from the intelligence I have been able to gather on him, he would be a harder target and we are attempting to keep a low profile. Also, I believe that Third Hokage would have known about it, but we cannot interrogate him.” She said as her and Sasuke leapt out of the Uchiha compound and back into the forest surrounding the village. </p><p> </p><p>“We will not go after Danzō just yet, if he is that troublesome. We are to keep quiet while we are here.” She couldn’t agree with him more. </p><p> </p><p>“The other two are Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Which would you prefer?” She asked as she listened to the village. Everyone was heading to bed, so now would be the best time for them to move out. It would ensure that their target was comfortable, but not yet asleep. That would provide the best opportunity for them. </p><p> </p><p>“Homura Mitokado.” Sasuke said as his Sharingan activated. </p><p> </p><p>“He lives in a house that is close to the Hokage tower. Follow me.” She jumped and Sasuke quickly followed behind her. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, stopping when they were two houses from their target. “Alright, let me enter first. If you do not need to enter, then it is best to keep your identity a secret. They do not know me.” Sasuke didn’t reply to her statement, but when he kneeled down on the roof, she took that as his agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Jumping into Homura’s window, she kept to the shadows. She could hear him in the kitchen, currently making himself something to drink before he decided to lay down in bed. Opening his bedroom door slightly, she made her way into the hallway. Focusing on her chakra, she ensured that it was completely hidden. When he turned to go to his bedroom, that was when she struck. Grabbing his neck, she forced his back against the refrigerator; forcing him to drop his glass of water and shatter the cup. </p><p> </p><p>“I need some information.” She said as her grip around his neck tightened. “I’m not going to hurt you; this can all be painless if you just listen.” Reaching behind her, she grabbed the band and allowed it to fall onto her shoulder. Her eyes stared into his as everything within his head began to flow into her mind. She needed to focus, the Uchiha massacre happened almost ten years ago. Forcing the images aside, she pushed farther into his mind. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Danzō! What the hell were you thinking?!” The third Hokage screamed as he slammed a scroll on the table. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It had to be done, for the safety of Konoha.” Danzō said, shrugging his shoulders like what he had ordered was his breakfast. Like he had not just ordered the massacre of an entire clan within Konoha’s walls. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This is not how the coup should have been dealt with! We should have sat down with the top Uchiha families and peacefully talked to them about the attack they were planning!” The third Hokage was outraged, he couldn’t believe that one of his council had even thought this was a necessary evil. Homura and Koharu sat in their respected seats, attempting to understand both sides of the argument. Part of them was disgusted the Danzō had ordered this, but another part of them had understood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Uchiha clan was powerful, they could have easily wiped out most of Konoha without ever truly trying. “You are removed from my council, your organization, Root, is to be disbanded. I never want to hear your name or see you ever again! Leave, now!” The Hokage screamed and Danzō bowed and quietly left the office. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Third, was that truly necessary. He was only looking out for the best of Konoha.” Koharu spoke. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He should not have done that, he convinced Itachi that it was the best course of action; forcing him to take action against his own family to ensure his brothers safety. That is not something that should have ever happened. At least now we have eyes within the Akatsuki, Itachi offered to be our eyes.” </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mya dropped Homura, allowing him to fall to the ground, and gripped her head tightly. She had never actually attempted to go that far back into someone’s memories. It was rough on her, and the pounding in her head had proven it. Homura quickly jumped to his feet, shoving her aside and ran into his bedroom; most likely calling the ANBU here. Re-wrapping her eyes, she jumped out of the nearest window and made her way back to Sasuke. “We need to go.” She said, but it was groggy. </p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Sasuke asked as he activated his Sharingan and glanced around him. He could feel people moving towards them. </p><p> </p><p>“Had to go back ten years to get your information. We need to go now.” She said as Sasuke gripped her forearm tightly and began to leave the village; practically dragging her along with him. When he felt that they were far enough away from the village, he finally released her arm and she figured a hand print bruise was already forming. She wasn’t mad though; she was in no shape to get away from the ANBU alone. This was Sasuke’s form of being helpful. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you find out?” He asked when he was certain they were completely alone.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning her back against a tree, she replayed Homura’s memory within her mind. “Your brother was tricked. Danzō had confronted him, told him that if he did not kill the entire Uchiha clan, he would not spare you. Itachi chose to kill the Uchiha clan and spare you, forcing the third Hokage to protect you from Danzō.” She said, allowing the back of her head to rest against the tree with her eyes closed. </p><p> </p><p>“Why were they going to attack the Uchiha clan in the first place?” Mya could hear the venom in his voice, he was pissed. If she did not settle this quickly, he would burn the entire village down and not give a damn who was in there. </p><p> </p><p>“They were planning a coup. When the Uchiha felt isolated, by being forced to live on the outskirts of the village, they decided they had enough. This is when it started and Itachi was trying to save his clan and the village; at least at first. When Danzō approached him, it wasn’t with the consent of the village leaders. It was Danzō’s plan the entire time. Itach agreed so that he could protect you.” Standing from the ground, she turned towards Sasuke. Even though her eyes were bound, she could still show him that what she was saying was important. </p><p> </p><p>Laying her hand on his shoulder, she felt his stiffness under her touch. “Itachi chose to sacrifice the entire Uchiha clan so that he could protect you from any of the aftermath of the coup or Danzō.” When she was finally finished speaking, the silence between them was deafening. </p><p> </p><p>Shoving her hand off his shoulder, he walked away from her. “I need to think.” She knew that he would say that. Everything he had thought for the last ten years was a lie. His brother wasn’t a monster, he didn’t kill his clan for power. He did it so that he could protect Sasuke from their own family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Speaking with Itachi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke approached her figure, she was sitting with her back against the same tree, but what surprised him was that her blindfold was lying in her lap. Her beautiful hazel eyes stared at the stars above them. “We should head back.” He said as he leaned his shoulder against the same tree. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you decided what you will do with this new information?” She asked, never looking at him. She wanted to have a normal conversation with him and with her blindfold off, she would have his answer before he even spoke it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to speak with Itachi, is that something that you could arrange?” He asked and she had to think about it. She had informants all over the country, but she wasn’t sure if she would be able to get him a meeting with his brother; who was in a secret organization that most people chose to ignore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can attempt it, but I cannot make any promises.” That answer seemed to please Sasuke, for he nodded his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to head back, any longer and Orochimaru might become suspicious with both of us gone.” He said and she groaned. She truly hated being in those hideouts. The hideouts and the blindfold, she felt like she was suffocating most of the time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The road back to the hideout was quiet, she focused on their next move while she was sure that Sasuke was thinking about all of the information that they had gathered still. When they arrived back, the first place they headed to was the main room within the compound; Orochimaru would most likely be in there waiting for them. As they entered the room, her assumption was proven correct with Orochimaru standing in the middle of the room; Kabuto standing to his right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You went to Konoha.” It wasn’t a question, he had ways of finding out information. “Why was it necessary to go there?” He asked as he glanced between her and Sasuke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was just a fact-finding mission, nothing to concern yourself with.” Sasuke said and made his way out of the room. Mya was about to follow him when Orochimaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was that truly all it was, Mya?” He whispered in her ear. She wanted to pull away from him, follow Sasuke out of the room but her body refused to move. She watched as Sasuke left the room and she was left alone with Orochimaru and Kabuto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly what he told you, Lord Orochimaru. We went to gather information. That is all.” She said quietly, hearing Kabuto walking up towards the two of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you find any useful information?” He asked, tightening his grip on her elbow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing that would benefit you, Lord Orochimaru.” She winced as his grip tightened on her elbow. If he continued to squeeze, he would end up breaking her elbow. Sasuke might be strong enough to beat Orochimaru, but she was not on his level; especially not with her eyes covered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can leave.” He released her elbow and she was finally allowed to walk out of the room. Sasuke stood next to the door with his back against the wall. Grabbing her upper arm, he forced her to follow him into his room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell happened?” He asked and released her elbow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Orochimaru testing out my loyalty. He probably already knows that I’m helping you, but I don’t think he wants to push anything that would anger you.” She said as she rubbed her elbow. Now she would likely have a bruise on her forearm and on her elbow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will need to deal with him soon. He is getting weaker, so it shouldn’t be hard to deal with him. First, we need to find a way to reach Itachi and meet him. I also need to get the rest of the team together. You will get information on Itachi and I will get the other three.” He said and she was about to leave to get some sleep when he grabbed her elbow, the one that wasn't hurting. "Do not die, I will not come for you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "I wouldn't dream about it." She said with a smile on her face, he never said he cared about her but the remarks like that showed he did, well in his own unique way. </p>
<hr/>
<p>For weeks, Mya has been looking for information. She had met up with informants and made as much noise as she could. She figured she would have either found Itachi or he would have found her. Sasuke had already begun his new journey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had heard the rumor about Orochimaru being dead, which she knew wasn't as much a rumor but the truth. Now Sasuke had most likely already gotten his new team together. She really needed to find Itachi before Sasuke went and did something reckless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grumbled to herself as she made her way back to her hotel room, another lead had gone down the drain. Stepping into her room, she placed her blindfold onto the table and made her way to her bed. She was exhausted, she had spent the last 20 hours looking for information. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had laid down, ready to let her body relax and start fresh after eight hours of sleep, when a murderous intent forced her body to go rigid. Jerking up, she walked back towards her table and grabbed a weapon. "Why have you been looking for me?" Someone said from the shadows of her room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, she placed the weapon back onto the table and laid her hands on her hips. "Itachi Uchiha, it is about time I found you. We need to talk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do not believe I need to speak with my little brother's pet." She growled at his statement. "Why are you attempting to speak with me?" He asked again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've found information about what happened with the massacre. Sasuke knows about it. He wants to speak with you about it." She said, but before she could continue, Itachi had her pinned to the wall. His hand around her throat and a kunai pressed into her rib cage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I plunge this kunai here, it would go directly into your heart. If I squeezed a little harder, you would die from asphyxiation. The wrong answer from you and I end your life here." He stood so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke. "What have you told him?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told him about Danzō and how he gave you a choice." At those words he tightened his grip on her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't like that answer." He said as she reached up and wrapped her hand around his wrist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why must he kill you!?" She was practically screaming at this point. "He may not come back from that. If he finds out he killed you and then is able to verify the information, I provided, I don't think he will ever be the same!" She yelled and felt as his grip loosened around her neck. </p>
<p>"You care for him?" He asked and she nodded. "As long as you are by his side, then he should be able to come back. This is my punishment; it is fitting of my crime." He was speaking in a whisper; she barely heard the last part. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please, don't do this to him. Don't make him do this." She cried. She wasn't sure if she could bring him back, not after he feels like he has lost every single person in the world. Not after he has lost his reason for living. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When you wake up, be sure to run to his side." His eyes began to spin, and darkness began to overtake her vision. "We will be at the Uchiha hideout. Find him first." That was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousnesses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mya awoke with the worst headache she had ever felt in her life. The pounding at her door had awoken her. "You either need to vacate the room or pay for another day." Gripping her head, she opened the door to find the woman who owned the hotel. She still had two more days in this room and that was when it hit her. Itachi had used his eyes on her, she has been unconscious on the floor of her hotel room for two days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing her things from the table, she quickly out the blindfold on and made her way to the Uchiha hideout; hoping she wasn't too late. When she arrived, she found Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo standing far from where the Uchiha hideout was. "What is going on?!" She yelled as she landed in front of the three attempting to catch her breath. She has run non-stop for the last three hours, hoping to make it in time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mya?" Karin asked surprised to see the young girl. "What are you doing here, Sasuke said you were assigned another job." She said, but the sound of a large lightening attack is what caught Mya's attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is he fighting Itachi right now?" Jugo nodded at her question and she attempted to make her way over to the fight before it was too late; but was stopped when Suigetsu slashed his sword at her; forcing her to dodge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sasuke said that no one was to interfere." Suigetsu stated as he got into his fighting stance. She attempted to run past him again, but he swung his sword down at her and forced her to jump back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If Sasuke does this, he may not come back from it. Please, Suigetsu let me help him. Save him from the darkness that is within him." She begged, but Suigetsu did not budge. Standing up straight, she focused on his eyes. "I'm sorry to do this." Suigetsu gripped his head, falling to his knees as she quickly ran past him and to the fighting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she reached the battlefield, she fell to the knees next to Itachi first. Laying two fingers on his neck, she frowned when she couldn’t find a pulse. Sasuke laid next to his brother and she crawled over to him to check his pulse, smiling when she found one. Laying his head in her lap, she ran her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You must be Mya; I've heard such good things." Above the group, looking down at them, stood a man with a mask covering his face. "I believe it would be safe to assume that if I took Sasuke, you would be coming with us." She nodded at his statement. "Very well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Deal with the devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke awoke and sat up slowly, his body still sore from the fight with Itachi. He had used way too much of his chakra and now he would need a week or two to recover fully. “You have a very dedicated companion.” The man with a mask said as he came into the room; glad that Sasuke was finally awake. “She refused to sleep until she knew that you would be okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke looked down at Mya, her hair was a mess and he could see the bags under her eyes. Her hand was stretched out to his, intertwining her fingers through his. Pulling his hand back from hers, he looked at the man next to him. “What is going on?” He asked as he surveyed his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I patched you up and she watched every move I made. Her eyes are very interesting.” Sasuke agreed with the man, her eyes truly were one of a kind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke felt the bandage around his head and his chest, Mya had ensured that he would be okay. “What am I doing here?” Sasuke asked as he dropped his hands in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to tell you the truth about Itachi.” The man said as he sat on one of the boxes within the middle of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already know.” Sasuke said and this forced the man to pause. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew, yet you still killed him?” He asked and Sasuke glanced back down at Mya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had my reasons.” Sasuke said as he moved some of her hair out of her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then I should just introduce myself, I am Madara Uchiha.” He said as he removed his mask, but the moment his sharingan was exposed, black flames formed on his shoulder. Screaming, he jumped into the shadows and Sasuke grabbed his left eye, grunting from the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mya, having been awoken from the scream that Madara had made, glanced around the room until she realized that Sasuke was in pain. “Sasuke!” She yelled, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, smothering his face within her chest. “Sasuke?” She asked quietly, running her hands through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t need to ask what was going through his head, when she forced him to look at her she had seen it all. The moment he met Itachi, they spoke about what happened and about Madara Uchiha. She knew that Itachi would come up with some way to fight Sasuke, enrage him enough to truly fight to the death and Itachi would be allowed the punishment he felt he deserved. What had surprised her was what he had told Sasuke, he told him that he had killed her. That he had found Mya within her hotel room and had killed her because she was looking for him. Then she watched the genjutsu that Itachi had created when he stole one of Sasuke’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to cry, all of this could have been avoided. She could have saved both brothers; allowing them to live happily. Now that was done. She couldn’t do a single thing. Sasuke stayed where he was, his body shaking slightly as his grip around her waist tightened. “He showed me. He showed me him killing you.” Sasuke whispered against her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t real. He never killed me, Sasuke.” His shaking stopped and she smiled down at him, but the smile wasn’t one of happiness. It was one of sadness; he was slowly breaking. She told Itachi this would happen, she told him that he would be broken after killing his last remaining family. “I’m sorry. I should have been there to stop both of you.” She whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was nothing you could have done.” Madara said as he walked back into the room. Sasuke never removed his face from her chest and she glanced over at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have done something.” She hissed. This man was beginning to piss her off. He reminded her so much of Orochimaru, he wanted to use Sasuke for his own gain. He was going to take advantage of the fact that Sasuke was broken inside to force him to do his bidding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I speak with you, Mya?” Madara asked and she glanced down at Sasuke and he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled away from her, she placed a small kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be right back.” His grip around her waist didn’t loosen though, only tightened. “I will only be a moment.” His grip finally loosened and she followed Madara into another room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying on a table in the middle of the room, laid Itachi. His hands laying on top of each other on his stomach and his eyes closed to the world. “Now that Sasuke has awoken the Mangekyō Sharingan</span>
  <span>, he is going to need his brother's eyes to ensure he does not go blind.” His comments made her shudder, first he killed his brother and now this crazy man was telling her that Sasuke needed his brother’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That will be a decision that Sasuke will make. If he decides that he does not want his brother’s eyes, then you will not touch Itachi.” She growled at Madara, but her eyes never left Itachi’s face. Taking a small rag out of her weapons pouch, she began to wipe off the dried blood that was on Itachi’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You truly care about him, don’t you?” She arched an eyebrow at his question, but did not gratify him with an actual answer. “Sasuke, I mean?” He elaborated and she turned her attention back to Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do people keep asking me that? You obviously saw that I care about him.” When she was done cleaning off the dried blood, she placed the rag next to Itachi on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I told you that there may be a way to bring Itachi back?” His words made her body freeze. There couldn’t be a way to bring him back, that wasn’t possible. There were forbidden jutsu’s that could reincarnate someone but they would not have the free will that they deserved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not possible.” She said but her voice was weak. What he had just said had shaken her. What would Sasuke do if she truly found a way to bring his brother back? Would he leave the darkness behind and be happy? Would he be furious with her? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is possible. There are a set of eyes out there, it’s called the Rinnegan. The person wielding those eyes are able to create, or destroy, any life they decide.” She had heard rumors of the Rinnegan, but she had never actually found any concrete evidence that it truly existed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know you are telling the truth?” She asked and Madara shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The leader of Akatsuki has those exact eyes. If you worked for me, gathering the necessary information that I need; I could convince him to bring Itachi back.” Her body began to shake. If she gave into this man, allowed herself to be used for his needs, she could bring Itachi back to Sasuke. Relieve him of his guilt about having to kill his brother when all Itachi was trying to do was protect him. Thoughts raced through her mind, but she knew one thing; the answer never changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, what information do you need?” She asked, hesitant to even agree to his arrangement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to find where Pain is currently residing and give that information back to me. He has something that I need.” She nodded, leaving him alone in the room with Itachi’s body and heading back to Sasuke. She found him lying back down and his eyes were closed. Kneeling next to him, she pulled his hand into her lap and intertwined their fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes opened and he stared up at her. “What did he want?” He asked as she fought with her answer. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Sasuke about her agreement with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants me to gather information on someone for him. Apparently, he has something that he wants.” Sasuke sat up, resting his elbow on his leg, he laid his chin within his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to do it?” He asked and she nodded. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave her a chance to right a wrong.” Madara answered for her and she glanced over her shoulder at him. He was beginning to make her blood boil. “Now that I made my proposition towards her, Sasuke I have one for you. Work for me and I will allow you to kill Danz</span>
  <span>ō.” Sasuke’s grip on her hand tightened at the proposition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see the fire burning in Sasuke’s eyes. He didn’t blame Itachi for anything, he blamed Danzō. Now this man, who they only knew his name, was offering both of them something that they both truly desired. She may be able to bring Itachi back to Sasuke and Sasuke would be able to kill the man who orchestrated his clan’s massacre. Sasuke glanced up at her, their eyes meeting for only a moment, but it gave her enough information. She knew what his answer was going to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” He said and the flashbacks from their time with Orochimaru flashed through her mind. Sasuke was going to allow himself to be used in order to gain the revenge he believes he deserved; again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>